


Goodbye little brother

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional, Gen, Hurt, Missing Scene, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Sansa says goodbye to her little brother.





	Goodbye little brother

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones
> 
> "Battle of the Bastards" was a 10/10 episode of GOT but there was one minor thing that bothered me a little.

Sansa looked at the little, trampled body on the stretcher, pierced by arrows even after it had laid dead.

Rickon had always been the most innocent of them all. But then after all, he was the youngest so that was to be expected.

He did not deserve any of what he had gone through. He was too little for the world.

Why had he been born in this hell of a world? He deserved so much better.

The times he and Arya had pranked her together felt like Heaven now. If Sansa could go back to those days, she would hug and kiss both Arya and Rickon for their pranks instead of yelling at them and telling mother.

Her poor little brother. Trampled and pierced even after death.

The world had ripped off his wings before they had even sprouted. Why did he have to suffer for things that had never been in his control in the first place?

She felt a tear rolling down her cheek.

Kneeling close to her brother's forehead, she softly and lovingly kissed his forehead just like mother used to kiss hers before she went to sleep.

"Goodbye, little brother."

He was in a better place now. There was no way to bring him back.

But the one who had tormented him, even in his final seconds, just like he used to torment her, was still here. Good! She was going to make him pay for what he had done to her. For what he had taken from her.

"Jon!"

As Jon turned to her, she asked the question that mattered most to her, "Where is he?"

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, amazing episode and I love it but the one problem I have is Sansa doesn't seem to show ANY compassion and/or sadness for Rickon's death. She seems obsessed with killing Ramsay. It's kinda creepy on her part.
> 
> Jon seems torn apart about failing to save Rickon. Sansa's just kinda like, "Ehh, whatever. Not my favorite brother. Just happy we have our home back!"
> 
> I wish they took a second for Sansa to say goodbye to Rickon or something. Instead she's obsessed with getting her revenge on Ramsay.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Aragorn II Elessar.


End file.
